Let the good times roll
by only-semi-clueless
Summary: Kensi flies to Hawaii to help an old friend of hers and things don't go as expected.
1. Chapter 1

**Let the good time roll**

"Come on, I could just sit on the beach all day while you hang with your "friends". You wouldn't know I was there." Deeks pleaded cheerfully.

"No, Deeks. A vacation doesn't work if what you are trying to get away from follows you." Kensi spat with a ruthless glare back at her partner. She was leaving for Hawaii tomorrow as a request from an old friend who needed some help with a personal case of his. The way he was talking on the phone, made Kensi slightly nervous. He never sounded so visibly frustrated before.

"Fine, pick you up at the airport when you get back." Deeks said sheepishly catching up to her in a few strides.

"That would be nice." Walking back to the car to go back to the HQ. It had been a long week and with a lot of random gun fights. All kensi wanted to do was go home and sleep before heading to Hawaii for whatever she had to do there. Deeks had another plan however, as he headed to the car and wouldn't let her open her door.

"What are you doing in Hawaii?" Holding his arms out in front of him so that Kensi couldn't get close enough to hit him very hard. At the suspicious glare that he received, he continued. "I talked to Sam and Callen this morning and they said that you haven't taken a vacation in three years, so why now?" Looking at Kensi with his pupy dog eyes/ your hiding something from me face, Kensi couldn't help but roll her eyes at him. "Do you have a new guy there that you haven't told me about?"

"Exactly," Kensi breathed. "I have worked for ncis for over three years and haven't gotten out ever. I have been to a lot of different cool places but all on the job. To keep my sanity I need a little break from you guys and all this work. I have a friend who has been wanting me to come and see Hawaii for along time and I finally decided to take him up on his offer." Pulling her gun out of the back of her jeans she pointed if harshly at Deeks left shoulder. "Now can we get going or am I really going to have to use this?"

Quickly Deeks stepped to his left letting Kensi put her gun away and get into the car. He had never seen Kensi so short that she would draw her gun at him before. He wasn't gonna push the matter at least until he had the back-up of Sam and Callen to protect him from Kensi's wrath. The car ride went by pretty quickly with neither of them talking very much. It was almost nine a clock in the evening when they sat down at their desks waiting for Hetty to come an tell them the news of the day so they can then go home. "So Kensi, is this friend of yours an old boyfriend or is he a current boyfriend. Maybe just friends with benefits?"

"Do you want to die or are you just testing your luck?" Sam chuckled before returning his gaze toward his dinner.

With a look toward her partner Kensi couldn't help but mess with him. "Actually we used to be engaged until he left for work and we couldn't stop fighting. We've been talking a lot recently and he we wanted to talk about things in person." Seeing that Deeks mouth was wide open and he was looking from Kensi to Callen to Sam to get someone to verify what she had just said, Kensi knew her little game had worked.

"That isn't true? Is it?" Deeks stammered. Everyone in the room was trying to suppress their laughter as they watched their mouthy coworker stare at them all confused.

"We did good work today. I don't need to tell you guys anything so you are free to go home for the weekend" Hetty barked. She turned to walk away back into her office before turning around and yelling. "Have a good trip Kensi." Sam, Callen, and Kensi got up and grabbed their bags and starting heading for their individual cars. Deeks was still rooted in his chair staring at Kensi's now empty desk.

"She was lying, right?" Deeks asked Callen who was the only one left in the bullpen. "she was just trying to mess with me. She was not engaged to this guy?"

"Are you jealous, Deeks." Callen smirked putting on his coat. Everyone in the office knew that Kensi and Deeks had a weird relationship. Both seemed to like each other but neither of them would admit it. "Go home Deeks, she will be back in a week."

Deeks turned to go to his car, he couldn't believe that Kensi might be going to see some guys she might have been in a serious relationship with. He knew she was just joking around but he couldn't help but feel a bit worried. It was going to be a long week wondering what was going on in Hawaii with this friend of hers.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, so sorry this took so long. I had a mix of way too much homework, family in town, and some writers block. Anyway, I don't own any of the characters in this story, sad day. I hope you enjoy part two. thanks guys.

******************************************************************************************Chapter 2:

HONOLULU, HAWAII 

It was a hot afternoon in Hawaii when Kensi stepped out of the airport to catch a cab. "Kensi, how was your flight?" A male voice called from behind her. Turning she saw Joe White. Dressed in a pair of tan slacks and a blue polo shirt. Standing relaxed up against the wall with both hands shoved into his pants pockets.

"Joe, I thought I was going to meet you at Steve's house?" Kensi questioned. Joe looked as he always did, stressed and tired. His hair was completely gone now and he had even gained a couple pounds in the past year or so. "I haven't seen you since my dad's navy reunion two years ago." Joe served with her dad in the navy a while back and was one of the few people her dad kept in touch with after he got out. Joe spent a couple of christmas' at the house with them when Kensi was a kid.

"I know, you look well, slightly overworked but hey you are your dad's kid after all." Joe commented taking her luggage from her while leading them across the parking lot to the cars. "I hate to get directly to business but we are all a little pressed on time and we really need to know what was on that tape. I think we will go to Steve's place later, first I think we should go meet Steve at the beach and watch the tape." Kensi slowly nodded not knowing exactly what she had gotten herself into. Joe had been very vague over the phone preferring to wait till they were together,afraid someone might be listening to the conversation. It seems like she might have gotten herself into a bit more of a problem than she originally thought. The beach however was gorgeous, the breeze gently blowing and the smell of the salt water. LA had beaches as well but none of them were as calm as this one. Steve was sitting with his back to us facing the ocean, head slightly bent down with his hands going to the gun in his pants, sensing that someone was behind him.

"Now is that the way you treat an old these days." Walking a little slower now with her hands held up in a mock surrender. Steve always was a paranoid man with good reason he had pissed off almost as much dangerous people as she had. The former navy seal got up slowly taking his hand away from his gun and smiled back at Kensi.

"Well you never know these days what is going to happen when you are around, if you aren't trying to get me blown up you are trying to kill me with your cooking."Steve snapped giving Kensi a hug. "So what has Joe said about everything that is going on?"

"Pretty much nothing," taking a seat next to Steve she glanced at both men before continuing. "Pretty much all he said was that you two needed help and when was the soonest I could get here."

"Ok, well, I found this video in this toolbox of my dad's and it is all of stuff from my mom's murder and I was hoping that I could get you to tell me some of what they are saying." Steve mumbled glancing over his shoulder. "I believe a man named wofat is behind both my mom and my dad's murders and I need to start figuring out what he is doing." Steve spent the next hour filling in kensi on the entire wofat operation and on almost every detail of wofat's life. He was some scary guy, you to work for the government, went underground and y the time he had come back out of hiding he was one of the biggest crime leaders their were. Still had connections in every major government group including ncis that were helping along the way. He had major murderers and drug dealers and crime families on his payroll and was virtually impossible to catch. He also is responsible for the kidnapping Steve in North Korea a couple months ago, along with the murder of a former cia agent Jenna Kaye (who also set Steve up in North Korea). She had definitely got herself into something big.

Looking at the tape it was hard to tell the entire conversation, a lot of the people were facing away from the camera when they talked so she could only see about half the conversation. However from what she could see, it looked like wofat had been working with the governor of Hawaii and that they were planning some kind of mass government take over. Seemed like a definitely shady operation but didn't seem connected at all in Steve's parents murders except for the fact that Steve's dad had set up the camera and seemed to be trying to take wofat down as well. "Sorry I can't tell you more but they aren't giving me many good angles."

"That is fine we know more than we did a couple hours ago," Joe commented shutting that laptop. "I believe you can go enjoy some of your time in Honolulu. You look like you could use a break. Sorry I can't stay but I have other things I have to intend to." Without another word Joe got up and walked away.

"How is LA? I heard about Dom, I am sorry." Steve said looking across the table. Steve and Kensi hadn't known each other as long as Joe and her have, but they had become quite close over the past decade. Joe had introduced them at one of the jobs she had previously helped him on in Moscow.

"You know, chasing bad guys around town. Not that different than what you do here. I have a new partner though. He is a liaison between the Los Angeles police department and NCIS. His name is Marty Deeks, I haven't decided wether to be happy of our partnership or annoyed about it. He can drive me crazy, but I do find myself being kind of fond of him." Kensi couldn't help but notice the way Steve was smirking slightly at her. "What? What is that face for?"

"Well, for starters, you sound like my partner Danny. I do not have a face." Steve grumbled, he could not get away from him having a face conversation. "I was thinking, however, that you like this Deeks guy. You'll never admit to that though will you?"

"I don't know what you are talking about, and, by the way, you do have a face. What do people around here do for fun, anyway?" Kensi asked looking out to the dozens of people walking on the beach.

"Surf, tan, go on hikes. There is tons of stuff to do. Apparently, my favorite activity is getting shot at, but you don't have to go there." Rolling his eyes at what his partner was going on about this morning. " I have to get back to work for a while. Come with me, you can meet my ohana. Kono can help with any of the activities, she is good at that." Kensi agreed quickly, and they both headed up the beach towards Steve's truck.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey sorry it took so long and that this chapter is really short. Stressful life. I would love for you to read and review. Hope you like it.

The building was amazing, way better than any of the ops facilities they had used. The architecture was spectacular, with it's marble steps and grand archways. Kensi couldn't help but be impressed. Getting up the stairs to the double glass doors that entered into a large room with sunlight spilling over the entire room. Smaller offices filing up the corners. A small guy wearing a light blue dress shirt and dress pants was standing in front of the larger table in the middle of the room, turned around sent a very not happy face toward Mcgarrett. "Where have you been? I have been trying to reach you for the past hour and a half." Hands swinging around in the air, his face turning a darker shade of red than it should. Opening his mouth to continue in his tirade, just to stop and point directly at Kensi. "Who's she?"

"Kensi Blye," I said holding out my hand for him to shake. "Nice to meet you."

"Kensi is here on vacation from LA," Steve added ignoring the way that Danny was looking at Kensi. "She was helping Joe and me with.."

"Not the time, governor Dennings is here and wants to talk to you in your office right now." Danny interrupted. "He wanted you to come to his office, but you weren't responding quick enough so he came down here. He sounds frustrated about something."

Steve rushed off into his office shutting the door behind him as he walked in leaving Kensi alone with Danny. "How do you like working with Steve?"

"When he is not getting me shot, blown up, or going off all rambo like and almost getting me killed he is just fine to be around." Danny said sighing heavily as he did.

"Funny, that's what he says about me." Smiling at Danny as she walked past him toward one of the bay windows. "Beautiful place you got here. I see why Steve stayed so long."

"Yeah this place is amazing. They have sun all day long, put pineapple on pizza, and have a completely weird language of their own." Kensi could almost feel dislike coming out of his voice while standing across the room.

"Why are you her then? You don't like the place, what keeps you here?" Though she thought she knew the reason but didn't want to just come out and guess a woman brought him here.

"My lovely ex-wife got married to a business man here and dragged my daughter here as well." So, a smaller woman. "If it weren't for her I would still be in New Jersey where the world makes since."

Steve's office door opened and Governor Dennings stormed out. Stopping briefly to look at Kensi then continued out through the front door. Steve slowly excited his office and walked straight for the coffee pot. "What happened in there Steve?"

"Do you know where Joe is?" Steve asked briskly pouring the entire contents of the pot into his mug.

"No, not since he left us at the beach. Why?" Kensi Braced her hands on the table not sure she really wanted to know what was going on now.

"Hiro Noshimuri, is missing. The last time they saw him was at the court house where Joe took him at gunpoint and left." Steve breathed. "They think that Joe killed him.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey sorry this took so long. I have been extremely lame with this story. Sorry that it is short as well. Hope you like it.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000

"What do you mean they think that Joe killed him?" Kensi said stepping away from the window towards Steve. "Why would Joe have anything to do with Noshimura anyway? Is he part of the investigation?"

"Noshimura has been connected with Wofat and pretty much everything illegal on this island." Danny piped in stepping between Kensi and Steve. "The real question is what Rambo over here is thinking?"

"I am thinking that we need to find Joe before HPD or the yakuza do. There is no way that he could have possibly have done this." Steve already had his phone to his ear and was waiting to hopefully hear Joe's voice on the other side only to hanging up after a few seconds later.

"This must be bad, he has his aneurism face." Danny muttered sitting down.

"Not the time Danno. Chin, Kono, can you stay here and work on the paperwork. Danny and I are going to go find Joe. Kens you mind coming?" Steve asked.

"I don't mind helping out." The three people walked down to the silver camaro when Kensi's phone started ringing. "Hey,Deeks." Rolling her eyes at the look Steve gave her she sat down in the front seat leaving Danny to sit in the back.

"How is Hawaii? Having fun in the sand?" Kensi heard Deeks say through the phone.

"I haven't gotten to spend much time on the beach yet, but the weather here is fantastic. Much better than LA." Kensi teased slightly into the phone.

"This is my car and somehow I still get stuck in the backseat while you two take the front seats. Stupid army bratz." Danny groused from the back crossing his arm over his chest.

"We are in the Navy Danny. Now shut up." Steve hushed from the drivers seat taking a curve at 50mph.

"Who were they?" Deeks asked

"I told you I had friends in Hawaii. The guy whining in the back is Danny Williams and the other voice you heard was Steve Mcgarrett." Kensi informed smiling.

"I thought you were joking about that." Deeks pouted. Kensi couldn't see him but she could visualize the sad puppy dog face he was using. "What have you three been doing in Hawaii that you haven't gone to the beach?"

"We went to their office, had some lunch. I haven't been here that long." Kensi said. It was the truth but she wasn't telling the whole story.

"This is the place right here." Steve commented pulling the car into a stopped position. "His car isn't here."

"Hey Deeks, I will call you back later we are meeting up with a friend right now." Kensi said not waiting for an answer before shutting her cell phone. "He probably knew that they would check his house first. Where else would he go?"

"He didn't do this Kens. He wouldn't be running." Steve barked getting out of the car.

"I am not saying he did this Steve, but Joe is a smart guy. Smarter than even we give him credit for. He was in a hurry this morning when he left. He knew something was up, he was running from someone or away from something."

"Will you two stop arguing and come on. Now I have to deal with two Rambo Steve McGarrett types." Danny groused walking toward the front door. Kensi and Steve followed Danny to the door both hoping that they could figure this out quickly. Danny knocked on the door waiting for the usual gruff response that was Joe answering but that never came. The silence was deafening, leaving the three people with an uneasy feeling in their stomachs.

"Fine, let'd go back to the office and try to figure this out." Steve said blankly. "There has to be more to this than we are seeing. He is being set up or something." With that they all climbed back in the car and started the quiet ride back to HQ.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000

There you go, sorry about the bad ending. I was wondering what you guys were thinking, would you want a bad Joe or a Joe closer to what the show had. Appreciate feedback, thanks.


End file.
